Resurrection
by Female whovian
Summary: One day a strange girl shows up in Beacon Hills claiming to have a message from Derek's dead sister Laura. But hey, what else is new? Watch as this scarred couple come together to fight the sources of evil, and even themselves. Scallison and Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour my beautiful readers, female whovian here! So this is a by of uncharted territory here, so I'm gonna start with a general warning, if you want an update every week, I'm sorry but due to the giant stick up my ass called the MYP project, I won't be able to. I also have two other stories up, so I have to write for them too! Most chapters also most likely wont be as long as this one! I love reviews, and even flames! They just make me want to write better! So, other than that, ENJOY!**

**• I am fifteen an live with my parents, therefore it is proven I do not own anything! **

"My name is... my name is... Anastasia." That's how it all started. With a name.

Resurrection

Anastasia expected the whispers. There were bound to be whispers. She was the new kid. And she had scars. Not just the mental kind. The most visible one ran right over her left eye, like some kind sick imitation of GI Joe. That's how she was found. In the war. She grabbed her hand to stop the tremors that were beginning. Not today. She wasn't going to cry today. War memories were for her nightmares. She shook her head as if it would help. No, today she's starting a new. Senior year in high-school. Small town Beacon Hills wasn't probably the best place to get the education, but hey, at least she was in a school not in a trench. She shook her head again as she opened the door to the front office. The lady behind the desk waved her over to a set of uncomfortable orange plastic chairs. To shorten the story, the principal basically explained that she would have to take some Junior classes to catch up with her peers. Five years in the war will do that to a person. She nodded then headed to her first class. English. With Juniors. This should be interesting.

As she entered the class all the previous early morning chats ceased. She could feel millions pairs of eyes following her as she headed to the back of the room. As she sat down the bell rung and everyone resumed speaking to their friends, though Anastasia sure with a new topic. She sighed and flicked off an invisible piece of lint from her olive green army coat. Anastasia was a beautiful girl despite her many scars. She had alabaster skin and beautiful raven black hair that fell down her back in a messy fashion. On that particular day she was wearing a black tank top, covered by her army coat, black jeans, black converse and a pair of dog tags that fell to her chest. Feeling awkward, she opened her book bag and pulled out one of the books that had gotten her through everything in her life, Harry Potter. What could she say? It's a classic. Soon enough however, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She froze and grabbed the hand that touched her and pushed it behind the back of some surprised teenager. Dead silence filled the room, and she remembered where she was. she wasn't in a prison camp. She was in high school, and she was attempting to live a normal life. She quickly released the boy and muttered an apology before returning to her seat and her book. She heard whispers starting more vigorously, and it was all she could do to keep a calm head. Minutes ticked by and she couldn't help but wonder where the teacher was when she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She pulled it out as she heard a chorus of rings and dings from everyone else's. Everyone looked round in confusion as if to ask, what the hell is going on?

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." All the students looked up as a beautiful women entered the room wearing a dark blue blouse and a midnight black pencil skirt paired with a pair ebony heels. She smiled sweetly at the class before saying in a happy voice that that would be the last text message we'd receive in her class. She seemed like a nice enough teacher and told them her name was Jennifer Blake and she was new this year. Being a new teacher Anastasia really hoped she'd get the point of wanting to blend in, but no such luck. She asked Anastasia to come to the front of the classroom and introduce herself. Mentally cursing Ms. Blake out Anastasia started to head towards the front of the room only to stop dead in her tracks. She sniffed and slowly turned to the dark haired teen sitting next to her. She smelt the familiar scent of a wolf all around him. She couldn't help but let a little of her ice blue eyes bleed into her regular dark green. She quickly turned and continued on her path towards the front, but she couldn't be sure if he'd seen them or not. When she reached the front she turned and began,

"Hi, my name is Anastasia Romanov but you can call me Ana (A/N pronounced Ah-na). I moved here this summer, right out of D.C. I'll be completing senior year here, but to catch up, I'll be taking a few Junior classes. I like to compete in martial arts tournaments, and I play 6 instruments, and I played lacrosse at my old school. Umm... Thanks." she said in soft but distinctly Russian accent. She nodded and was about to head back when some idiot said something that made her freeze.

"How'd you get those scars?" She scanned the crowd to find the culprit, only to find it was the brunette who she'd accidentally attacked before.

"Mr. Stilinski, I highly doubt Ms. Romanov wants to speak about such things. In fact-"

"It's really ok Ms. Blake," She said as sweetly as possible, before turning to the boy, "I am originally from Russia. I was used as a child soldier and sent to Afghanistan to fight in the war. When the Americans found me in a prison camp, they saved me and after teaching me how to speak English and such in a DC orphanage, they sent me here to get an education. This scar however," She said pointing to her face, "Was what I got for fighting for your country. Well, if there are no more questions." She said, a bit angrily, before returning to her seat with the classes eyes following her and not a sound to be heard. She felt bad for Ms. Blake as she tried to regain the attention of her class, when suddenly the class heard a crash at the window. They all turned in time to see a dead crow sliding down the window pane. They all looked at each in confusion, well everyone except the rude boy Stilinski, who just stared at Anastasia. Ok, maybe her wolf eyes weren't as quite inconspicuous as she thought. Before she knew it, the window was blasted by a murder of crows. When they broke through the window they attacked everything in sight. She couldn't stop herself from shouting,

"Get down! Everyone get down! Cover your heads and stay down!" The kids in the classroom looked at her in confusion until she realized she was shouting in Russian. Not able to switch out of her native tongue she began to mime the action. Thankfully they got the message and dropped to the ground. She followed in suit as the birds began to attack everything in sight. Finally the birds stopped and everyone began to shakily get up. It wasn't until much later she realized the birds had seemed to commit suicide.

After giving her statement to the police she began to walk back to her used '67 Impala which was the best car her adopted parents could afford, when she saw the boy starting a blue Jeep and tearing out the parking lot. It's none of my business, she told of herself as her curiosity took ahold of her and she followed him until he reached the forest and after parking, ran into the trees. She waited few minutes before parking and running after him. It wouldn't take long to catch up with him she realized, so she decided to quickly mask her scent using different herbs and leaves so she would go undetected by his friends. When she caught up to him, she was surprised to see him entering a old burnt down house. Even more surprising was that she recognized this house from something she just couldn't recall. Odd, she thought to herself, then tensed when she felt claws dig into her back.

"Shit." She cursed. How could she mess up and get caught? She didn't know how many wolves that beta had in his pack, yet she followed that boy without any backup.

"Move." The voice hissed and she had an overwhelming feeling that she knew that voice from somewhere. She quickly turned and when she saw who was in front of her she grabbed him by the shirt and pressed her soft lips against his own. Completely taken aback, he could on stand there, stock still. When she released him, he looked at her flabbergasted.

"Derek Hale, you have no idea how long I've been looking for you. My name is Anastasia Romanov, and I have a message for you. From Laura Hale."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Sorry this took a while, it was a bit of a struggle to write! Um, I changed tenses this chapter! Basically, I had nearly finished the chapter when I realised I had written the whole thing in first person. Oops. I'm probably going to continue writing in first person, because its so much easier for me! Alright the chickadees, enjoy! Oh, and wish a happy birthday to me, I'm turning 16! Yay! Review, follow, favourite, all that good stuff! BYEEEEEE!**

Derek-

The girl herself surprised me, let alone the kiss. She had long black locks that flowed down her back like a waterfall. She wasn't short, probably around 5'7. She was pretty enough from behind, but when she turned around, my heart caught in my throat. She had long white scars across her face, and I felt slight anger taking control of me, wondering who could have done something like this to such a beautiful girl; but I pushed it down. I took another moment to study her dead eyes, with a spark of excitement that suddenly appeared. I started to think of something to say, when she suddenly grabbed my shirt and pushed her lips against mine. I stood there, in shock and awe as the beautiful girl kissed me gently with lips as soft as rose petals. And then, almost too soon, she pulled away.

"Derek Hale, you have no idea how long I've been looking for you. My name is Anastasia Romanov, and I have a message for you. From Laura Hale."

I was taken aback when she said Laura's name. Then I felt a white hot rage swirl in my veins. Anger taking control of me I grabbed her by the neck, and pushed her against a tree. I watched as she gagged, and couldn't help the predatory smile that appeared on my face as my inner wolf took over. _Prey_, my wolf thought, _weak prey_. But as I heard her heartbeat slow something in me changed. I quickly let her go and watched as she dropped to the forest floor choking and struggling to catch her breath. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, before turning back to the gorgeous girl lying on the floor massaging her throat. **  
**

"Please Derek, let me explain." she said shakily. I hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"You'd better come inside. Just a word to the warning though, mess with my pack, and you'll find yourself dead before you can say help." I replied icily glaring at her coldly. She nodded before standing up and taking an experimental step forwards. When I didn't say anything, she began to trudge up to my family home, though I could tell she was on high alert. I sighed, what the hell was I getting myself into?

* * *

Anastasia-

I couldn't believe what an idiot I had been. Of course Derek wouldn't have been the same as Laura had described. He had lost almost all his family in a fire set by his own girlfriend, and then lost his last surviving sister. My throat clenched and my eyes burned with tears as I thought of Laura. Beautiful, smart, independent Laura. The same Laura who saved me from a life of torture and most likely eventually sexual assault. She freed me, and even though I have no memories of my previous life, I have never forgotten Laura. She was the one who gave my name. I guess I forgot to mention that. I remember nothing of my past up to age 16. But I have never forgotten Laura. She wasn't the one who turned me, nor did she know who I was. But she still saved my life. And for that I am forever in her debt. After she rescued me, she used to tell me stories of her family. Of her kind and strong mother Thalia. Of her baby sister Cora, who looked up to her brothers and sisters, and was doted on constantly by the family. She talked about her kind and charismatic Uncle Peter, who would have known he'd be the one to kill her. But mostly she spoke about Derek. His family perished in the fire, and Derek was never the same afterwards. He had stopped smiling and pulling pranks on others. He had lost his heart, and could hardly go on. But Laura also mentioned another sibling, one that was never found, the youngest, who had disappeared in the night of the fire. Anastasia. The name meant resurrection, and that was why Laura named me after her. She said I was like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Powerful, beautiful, and strong. But enough about Laura, I said to myself, time to return to the present. My mind couldn't help but return to kiss, for God's sakes what had I been thinking? But I also couldn't stop myself thinking about his lips on mine. Damn, it had felt good. Oh was I ever in trouble now.

* * *

I slowly entered the creaky old house, hoping to God I didn't step through a floor board, when I suddenly found myself on my back with a beta growling down at me.

"Отстань от меня ты с ума сошел волк*!" I yelled at him pushing the pup off of me. He looked at me oddly before transforming back into... Scott? I mean I'd known he was wolf, but he didn't smell like he was in a pack. He smelt like an Omega.

"Anastasia? What are you doing here?" He asked quickly, before turning to Derek, then back to me.

"Tell me he didn't turn you." He groaned.

"No you idiot, I was born wolf. At least that's what Laura told me."

"Laura? As in Laura Hale?" he asked increduosley.

"The one and only. She is- was my best friend." I said sighing.

"Wait! Laura Hale was your best friend?" I heard a voice cry out from behind me, the skinny one, Stilinski.

"Yes, do you a problem with that youмаленький идиот **?" I snarled.

"NOPE! Not a problem! No problems over here!" he squeaked unattractively. God I feel bad for his future girlfriend.

"Look," I heard Derek say from behind me, "Why don't you just tell me what you want so you can leave, and I can get back to helping my Beta."

"Derek, I can help with your little Alpha problem," I explained and watched as his eyes narrowed in anger, "But you have got to listen to me. I have to tell you what Laura asked me to. In a way, it was her last request to me." He sighed and shook his head as if to say, _Lord what am I getting myself into this time? _He then nodded as if he had decided what to do before turning to me and scowled.

"I will listen to what you have to say. But, if you're lying..." He said leaving the threat lying in open air. I quickly nodded before starting,

"I suppose you should hear the full story. It all started long ago, in a prison camp in Afghanistan. That's when I met Laura Hale, and that's when my life changed."

***Get off me you crazy wolf**

****little idiot**


End file.
